UnExpected Truths! Title may change
by Ashie Bash
Summary: Summary inside: I don't feel like explaing if you get confused! The only way I will do so is for you to email me and ask! R&R Read & Review! Plz! Flame me if you wish, I'll just use those to roast marshmellows! Woot!
1. Going Home!

**I know, I know. It took me a while to actually to get a chapter up. Please don't hate me! And don't throw objects, throw food...lol. Ok, really now. I am NOT going to talk long, but I want you to know that I'm sorry for taking so long. So, I wont take your time up. .; **

**Disclaimer: Me Not Own Anything besides, Shyla Swann, and the suprise character, and the plot: for once I own the plot, woohoo! .; Ok, sorry, on with the story.**

* * *

**Summary: It has been a full year since Shyla had joined Jack. Now, we meet up with our fave character for a new adventure that is soon to begin. Shyla's mother hid something from her, her father, and her sister. _What_ or _Who_ is it? What troubles will Shyla and Co. face this time? Why is there a man after her? Why is she getting more sick, and what's going on with Lizzy's attitude? Find out by reading this story! (Alexia, will not be in the sotry, I changed it...; But it will have to do with the Previews I've wrote...so yea!)**

* * *

**Un-Expected Truths**

**Chapter One: Going Home**

Shyla watched the ocean as it passed the ship. Leaning against the railing, she had a smile plastered on her face. It was her favorite thing to watch, the ocean hitting up against the ship spraying her, and letting her soak the waters, and the smell in.

It had been one whole year since she had last seen her father or Port Royal for that matter. Jack was a great lover and a protective man all the same. He wouldn't really let her out of his site for fear of losing her. She knew that that would never happen, but yet it was fun to watch him go on like he did.

She felt a pair of arms encircle her waist, and she smiled. Leaning into the man's chest she felt the arms tighten around her.

"You know, you look beautiful standing there." He said. She smiled.

"You always tell me that, Jack." She said. He chuckled.

"Yes, but I can't help but want to tell you more, and more every day, love." He said. She turned around and looked up into his dark orbs.

"I know." She answered.

"Is something wrong, Shyla?" he asked. This caused her to sigh and look back out at the ocean.

"Jack…I-I don't know if I should keep running from them. I mean, maybe I should go visit them. Aye?" she asked, and looked up into his eyes. He had his eyes narrowed and looked to be thinking.

"Aye…if you say so, love." He said, his voice a little, unknown, and undecided. She looked away from him knowing where this was going to go. They had talked about this more than once, and it always ended with him being upset, sometimes he would be more than upset and get absolutely drunk.

"Jack, I won't go if you don't want me to." She said, looking down then to him. He smirked.

"Then it's settled, aye, we won't go." He said walking away. She rolled her eyes.

"Jack! It's my family. Can you honestly not want me to see them?" she asked, while looking and yelling at him. He stopped mid-step rolled his eyes, you could tell by the way he was standing.

She rolled her eyes at his antics. He turned around; the crew members that were around them knew not to watch, thanks to last time. Jack walked back over to her and opened and closed his mouth.

"Don't even Jack, I don't want to argue about this. All I want to do is go see my father and my sister. How hard can that be?" she asked, he sighed.

"That's exactly it. It's hard, unbelievably hard. If I get caught, I'll get hanged, and if _you_ get caught, then you'll get hurt. I won't have you getting hurt, not again." He said. She rolled her eyes and stomped her foot. This was the last straw.

"We are going to see my family, weather you like it or not. Or else…I'll get rid of the rum." She said. His eyes widen and his mouth opened.

"You wouldn't?" he said, daring her with his tone. She nodded.

"Oh, but I would."

"Fine…fine…" he said and paused. She smiled; he had a not so happy face on.

"Get rid of the rum. I don't care, I wont have you getting hurt, Shyla. Not again!" he yelled. Her smile faltered, she blinked. _Did he…he just…Oh. My. Gosh! That stupid, pirate!_ She thought and looked at him. Even his crew members were looking at him surprised. (Hmmm…way OOC for Jack, but…hey my story, my…well…rules…mwuahahahaha! cough, cough)

"What? Why is everyone looking at me like that? Yes, get rid of the rum if we don't go. It's not important to me as much as you are, Shyla." He said, looking to everyone then to her. She blinked.

"Jack, Please. Take me home. I want to see them." She said quietly looking down at the ships floor…deck thing. She heard him sigh, and felt his hands on her shoulder.

"If it's that important to you, love. Then we'll go." He said, she looked up at him and smiled, with a nod. He turned around and gave orders to go to Port Royal.

**(In the Cabin)**

It had been a couple of days since then, neither Jack nor Shyla talked to each other. Shyla had begun to get sick to her stomach, why, she didn't know. Maybe it was from being nervous, excited, anxious, who knows. But her stomach was flipping every five seconds. Sighing she walked into the Captain's Cabin, and laid down on the bed. She wasn't feeling so well. Lying down, she pulled the covers over herself and snuggled into the pillow, falling asleep.

Jack walked into the cabin, thinking about the whole Port Royal thing. He walked in not noticing the woman lying on the bed. He looked at the desk he got out his handy dandy bottle of rum. (Handy dandy…reminds me of BLUE'S CLUES yay! .;) Taking out the stopper (is that what it's called?) he took a drink. Setting the bottle down, he looked around the room, until his eyes landed on the little lady that plagued his mind.

He just looked on and watched her as she slept. A smile coming to his lips. He got up and walked over to her, swiftly moving a strand of light brownish-blonde hair out of her face. He sat down on the edge of the bed and lent down and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry, love. I just don't want you to get hurt. I promised you that I would protect you, and I shall." He whispered to her, causing a smile to come to her lips.

He took off his boots, jacket, vest, and shirt then crawled in behind her. After all he told the boys to wake him when they arrived at the destination.

**(Next Morning)**

Opening her eyes, Shyla tried to turn but found the task impossible. Reason why, a warm arm was around her waist. She looked down and seen the tanned evilness, and smiled. Looking next to her, she saw the man that was taking her home. Giving it her all, she turned to face him and watched as he slept. Which it wasn't long until he opened up his eyes.

"Hey." He said, groggily.

"Hey, back." She answered, with a smile.

They sat, well laid there looking at each other. He brought up his hand and traced her jaw line with his forefinger. She only smiled. He brought his hand up and moved the brownish/blonde strand of hair out of her face once more. Tucking it behind her ear, she just laid there, letting him, waiting to see what he would say.

"Sorry about the fit. I just don't want you to get hurt." He said, looking her in the eyes. She just smiled and nodded.

"I understand, but, what makes you think my father would let them hurt me, Jack?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Never know, love. You never know. Now, come on get dressed, we might be close to that dreadful lovely place, aye." He said getting up and putting the cloths he took off last night back on.

She followed, putting on a simple pair of gray/blue pants, boots, a shirt, a purple vest, and a hair tie to hold her hair down. Walking out of the cabin and onto the deck, she looked out at the ocean and smiled. She noticed the city of Port Royal just off shore. It wouldn't be long until they got there now, she knew it.

* * *

**I know this is a short chappy, and I sorry so no killy...kay? kay. But, now here is the good thing! YAY! Ok, I'm going to be holding a voting, or a race sort of thing. The FIRST person to write to this gets to be the surprise person, who will be falling madly in love with William Turner and him with her! So, what I need for you to do, if you want it to be you, is I need to know what your like. (personality, looks, favorite things (a few), yea...you get the idea!) So, the first person to reply to this, is who gets to be the surprise character! Have fun and good luck!**

**Until next time (which will have the surprise character in it)**

**Leya**


	2. Special Truths!

**Ok, I know that its been awhile. But Like I said, it will be a slow updated story. Mainly because it's hard to write right now, cause my wrist is screwing up. They, hurt. I am sorry it took so long though. I will try my best to update sooner. I hope you like this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Special Truths!**

She walked from her room to the next, her father had told her that he had wanted to speak with her. Usually, when told such a thing she would get worried. She was a daddy's girl, true, but the news that awaited Regan Henderson; wasn't that of anything a child would like to have known.

She was a beautiful girl, she loved to laugh. She mostly laughed at herself and things that humored her. She had wavy blonde hair, with bangs that reached a little near her eyes. She also had the most beautiful dark greyish eyes. She wasn't clumsy nor a klutz, but she had her moments. She liked to be an optimist, to a certain point. She saw beauty in a lot of things, weather it be good or bad. She could be eccentric and is always hyper, almost always. She follows her heart instead of her mind, which she believes is her biggest flaw.

But, anyway, with the story. She walked onto her father's quarters, or simply his study. She knocked on the door, and heard him tell her to come in. She had done so.

Walking in she took a breath. Looking at the black headed man before her she smiled, he had a forlorn smile. One, which held happiness yet sadness. She stood in front of his desk her hands collapsed in front of her.

"Father, you wanted to see me?" she asked, he only nodded and mentioned for her to sit down, she had again done so.

"Yes, Regan. You know your Mother and I love you very much." He said, she nodded.

"Well, we wanted you to know. When you were little, a baby about a month or so. Regan, I don't want you to be upset, and you have every right to question us. But, when you were a child, we adopted you." He said looking at her. His brown eyes looking into her grey ones.

She sat there and looked at him a moment then started to shake her head.

"It's not true."

"Look at yourself, Regan. You look nothing like your mother or me. Sweetie, I'm sorry. We couldn't have children, and we found you." He said, she looked down at her lap.

"So, what of my real parents? Who are they?" she asked looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Governor Swann. Your…true mother died while giving birth to your younger sister."

"I have a sister?"

"Two. A twin, Shyla Swann, and a younger sister, Elizabeth Swann. I arranged for you to boarder a passage to Port Royal. You'll be leaving today. Nicole and Carry has already packed your things. I want you to meet your family. Here, take this and give it to Governor Swann, he'll know when he reads it. Now, go on. You leave in two hours." He said. She didn't say a thing, but took the parchment and left, rolling her eyes.

She had been quit the whole time, thinking of what her father had told her. Two sisters, one a twin the other the youngest. How could her father and mother, or foster parents keep this from her, she didn't know. Nor did she want to. Yet she forgave them, but still was heart broken at the fact that she lived a lie.

Her hair was held to the side, lying on her shoulder. A dress with three or four layers of lace. It was a blue dress with a little v cut, showing not much but little cleavage. She had a hat adorn on her head and her purse in her hands. She made her way to the ship, setting in her room until she got there.

**(With the Pearl)**

They arrived there by noon. Shyla stood there with a dress on. How much she hated them. She sighed and looked at Jack, who was guiding the ship near a hiding spot.

"How long until we get off the Pearl?" she asked. He looked at her.

"Not long, love." He answered, she nodded.

When they did get off the ship, Jack walked in the shadows, Shyla walked in the street. He didn't want to get caught, nor did he want her to. But, she knew no one would say anything to her.

Once, they got to the house, after Jack almost getting them caught. Elizabeth answered the door, a smile of shock on her face.

"Shyla. Jack. What are you two doing here?" she asked. Shyla nodded.

"Can't we come in?" she asked. Lizzy moved out of the way.

Once they were in the house, Shyla and Lizzy sat in the living room. Jack was helping Will with whatever it was he was doing. Shyla looked at her sister and smiled. Lizzy sat down and they started to talk and catch up. Shyla had also talked with her father about being here, and she had seen him earlier that day. So, they laughed and chatted. That was until their father came into the room, looking rather serious.

"Shyla, it's good to see you again." He said, she nodded.

"Father what is it?" Lizzy asked.

He stood walking around the room, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. He kept this from them for so long, of course he knew that they may be upset about it afterwards. They of course had a right to. Face it, who wouldn't be upset about being lied to? So, he sat down and held a hand of each girl.

"Girls." He said pausing, but not letting them speak.

"I have some news. Now, before you say a thing hear me out. When you were born, Shyla, your mother didn't give birth to just you, but Regan…your twin sister. Now, I know I should've kept this from you. But, I couldn't allow your mother to keep two at that time. I thought it would be the best thing to do." He said.

Shyla took her hand and stood up not saying a thing, she walked to the fireplace. Standing with her back to the other two.

"You kept that from us? How could you do that?" Lizzy asked, standing up as well.

He looked at the two and tried to talk. But Shyla turned around a angered look on her face.

"You're a liar, and a cheat. Mother would never have kept this from me, if it weren't for you. I would've known. Didn't you even think about getting a nanny for the both of us?"

"I wanted to, but…it just wasn't the best thing." He said, trying to get out of the whole thing.

"No…you lied to us. You betrayed us…you betrayed me! I won't forgive you, I can't." Shyla said.

"Will we ever see her?" Lizzy asked. Looking away from her father, who nodded.

"She should be arriving sometime this week." He answered. Shyla looked away.

"I'll be staying until she does come. I'll only be staying for my sisters." She said and walked away going upstairs and to bed.

* * *

**Alright, that was all for now. I know it's short. I'm going to try and make the next chapter longer than the first two. Please review, click the pretty little button that you see. Thanks for reading, and if you have any questions ask me and I'll do my best to answer.**


	3. ON HOLD!

**On Hold!!!!**

I am sorry to announce that the story will be put on hold for various reasons. Don't worry I'm not stopping on finishing this story. In fact I'm kinda planning ahead and thinking about doing a part three once finished with this one. Please don't be angry, but the story isn't exactly going how I want it to. So I'm going to try and see what twist I can put in it.

One reason I put the story on hold is because, the most evil thing of all, Writer's Block. I can't for the life of me think of what to put in the third chapter. I know that this one has been a real slow updated story and I'm sorry for that. I just have some personal things I have to work out before I can finish this story. I don't know how long it will take, but it shouldn't take too long.

Again, I apologize for this taking so long. If you have any ideas of what I can put, please e-mail them to me or leave them in a review. My e-mail address is…. or you have yahoo or msn feel free to add me and we can talk over your ideas or simply get to know one another.

Thank you for reading this, but I've got to go.

You'll hear from me sooner or later.

Leya


End file.
